chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday Flynn
History Friday grew up in a normal home admiring her brother Bander. The duo would do everything together, despite Bander being much older than she was. They both loved Pokemon and often times would play "Pokemon" where they were trainers capturing wild Pokemon. Their parents however, scoffed at the idea and didn't want any child of their's to be a Pokemon Trainer. They insisted those who did were openly throwing their lives away and their parents mocked them for it. Every time a trainer came into town, their parents would go after them, sometimes even harass them. Friday never managed to make many friends because she couldn't relate to them as well as she could her easygoing brother. Her parents were upset by this, and try as they might, Friday still didn't make any friends due to her already idolization of her brother and her love of Pokemon. One day when she fell into the bay, a Gyarados had been swimming underneath her, and she had just managed to be pulled onto the pier by Bander before the Pokemon could have swallowed her whole. That sealed Bander's fate as Friday's role model. Bander left when Friday was 8 years old, with a smile and a kiss on the forehead, promising he would be around when she was ready to get away. She wanted to badly to go with him, but he stopped her, and so did her parents. They begin to viciously attack Bander socially whenever they got the chance, especially in front of Friday. She began to loathe her parents even more after Bander left. Friday's method of coping was to think more and more about being a Pokemon trainer and she would practice throwing Pokeballs with rocks outside her house. Her parents began to mock her, and bullied her into the family business of fishing. Friday hated it, and constantly got knocked out of her boat by Pokemon, causing her to learn how to swim fairly well. Eventually her parent's bullying became too much, and it had gotten worse since Bander left. She used what little money she had stowed away to buy a cheap ticket to whatever region she could afford, and that happened to be Alleos. Personality Friday is a very motivated and sometimes loud when she gets excited. She believes she's going to be the best trainer ever and isn't going to let anyone or anything stop her. She doesn't like people who tell her otherwise, nor does she like people who don't like Pokemon and won't give them any of her time. She can be very energetic but also very lazy depending on the circumstances, if a Pokemon is involved she's generally fairly energetic and loud. In social situations Friday can come off as the complete opposite however, she talks and basically seems very laid back, much like her brother, who she tries to emulate. That is, unless a Pokemon or Pokemon in general are involved. Friday doesn't handle emotions such as fear or sadness well and will translate them into anger given a short period of time. She can be very aggressive and violent when she's angry, and a bit uncontrollable. She doesn't like this about herself but isn't about to let anyone criticize that part of her. She also gets very aggressive being criticized, even if it's helpful criticism, due to her parents. Meeting her first Pokemon Friday met her first captured Pokemon, Monster the Totodile, on the region of Alleos. She was sent on a mission by Professor Deep who wanted her to take care of a Pokemon that had been harassing people in the area of Hero Falls. Upon climbing up the mountain of Hero Falls, Friday was ambushed by none other than a Totodile, though it was shiny. She wasn't aware of this and tried to talk to it for a bit, before realizing it probably just wanted to fight. They got in a fight and Friday ended up wrestling with the small Pokemon, but not before earning a nasty scar on her upper chest that went the length of her neck from the Pokemon's scratch. Friday punted the shiny Pokemon into a tree for this, and when they went back to wrestling again, she slammed the Pokemon into the ground. The Pokemon was fairly weak, and Friday had worn it out by now. She used a Dual Chance Ball, an Ace's special item to capture the Pokemon, and while she was exhausted, she decided to name it Monster, or Monny, for short. Meeting a Mew Friday met Schrodinger in Redwave Town. After the two were almost attacked by a gym leader, they fled, and events resulted in Monster getting released from his Pokeball and attacking Schrodinger, and then him and Friday began to argue. In attempts to fix this, Schrodinger showed her real self, a Mew, in hopes they would join up to fight against her. Monster was too afraid to fight, but Friday went right to kicking around the Mew. Eventually, when the Mew didn't fight back, Friday deemed her a coward and that she couldn't be a true legendary, and Monster gained a little respect for his trainer. Monster's attack Friday was put in the hopsital by Monster when they were in New Blueburn City. The Totodile tore into her arm near her elbow and destroyed it, but she managed to grab his Pokeball with her free hand and wouldn't give it up - making it so the Pokemon couldn't leave. After Friday says to him that he should kill her, and daring him to go ahead and go through with it, Monster realizes that he wouldn't survive on his own, and goes down to get Friday help. At the hospital the parts of Friday's arm that had been damaged were replaced by metal, where the veins used to be now glowed a faint red. She isn't sure what to think about this, and part of her considers it cheating as a Pokemon trainer. But in the end, Monster, now to be called "Monny" because he thinks it sounds cooler, agreed to try to be partners with Friday. Relationships Bander Flynn - Older Brother Category:Player Character